miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Elsa Frostt/Ladybug
PROLOG Hej! Na tym blogu będę pisać historię o Biedronce i Czarnym Kocie, czyli o Marinette i Adrienie. Mam nadzieję, że wszystkim się spodoba. Proszę o komentarze i subskrypcje mojego kanału. Zapraszam do czytania!!! Był piękny poranek. Słońce przedzierało się przez okno Marinette muskając delikatnie jej twarz promieniami. Tikki -Małe biedronkopodobne stworzonko szturchało granato-włosą w ramię gdyż za 15 minut mają zacząć się lekcje, a ona śpi w najlepsze. -Marinette! Jak nie wstaniesz będziesz krócej w szkole i będziesz mniej gapić się na Adriena! -Ta prosta wypowiedź zawsze zrywała fiołkowooką z łóżka, ale nie tym razem. Dziewczyna miała dość uganiania się za modelem. Postanowiła sobie odpuścić, chce dać szansę Czarnemu Kotu. Od dłuższego czasu coś do niego czuła, ale bała się do tego przyznać samej sobie lecz nareszcie sobie uświadomiła coś bardzo ważnego -to nie jest zauroczenie, ona zakochała się w partnerze z misji. Powoli zwlekła się z łóżka i poczłapała do szafy. Postanowiła zmienić trochę swój styl. Z szafy wyciągnęła białe rurki w czarne, pionowe paski i niebieską, wchodzącą w zieleń koszulę na ramiączkach. Poszła do łazienki gdzie ubrała się, zrobiła lekki makijaż i z włosów uplotła sobie wianek na głowie.Ubrała jeszcze tylko różowe trampki na koturnie i zbiegła w pośpiechu na dół zakładając torebkę z Tikki i biorąc po drodze rogalika z czekalodą i ciastka dla Tikki. Rzuciła rodzicom szybkie "pa" i pobiegła do gimnazjum będącego się dwie ulice dalej. ROZDZIAŁ 1 W szkole właściwie nic nowego nie miało miejsca. Na ostatniej lekcji -Francuskim który był z ich wychowawczynią panią Buster miał miejsce atak zaakumanizowanej, którą okazała się być Chloe. Jak dotego doszło? 2 godziny wcześniej... Do szkoły właśnie dostarczono nową kredkę do oczu dla córki burmistrza. Dziewczyna odrazu poszła do łazienki ją wypróbować. Gdy zaczęła pociągać linię przy oku, do toalety weszła Juleka. Chloe popchnęły drzwi i przez to krzywo narysowała. Zrozpaczona pobiegła do toalety i zamknęła się w kabinie. Podleciała do niej wstrętna akuma wnikając w kredkę. Przed jej twarzą pojawił się kontur motyla, a w głowie usłyszała głos. -Witaj, jestem Władca Ciem. Pomogę zemścić ci się na tej niewdzięcznicy, w zamian za to przyniesiesz mi miraculous biedronki i czarnego kota. Zgadasz się? -Tak Władco Ciem! Będę mieć najlepszy makijaż w całym Paryżu! -krzyknęła blondynka, a jej Ciało pokryła czarno-fioletowa mgła. Dziewczyna miała na sobie różową, krótką, obcisłą i plastikową sukienkę, wysokie szpilki, Rozpuszczone, proste włosy i bardzo '''mocny makiijaż. Tak oto narodził się nowy super-złoczyńca, Barbie. '''Powrót Marinette wybiegła szybko z klasy i przemieniła się w biedronkę. A Adrien uczynił to samo tyle że w toalecie. PO WALCE -Zaliczone! -krzykęła biedronka do partnera wystawiając rękę by przybić z nim żółwika. Jednach on -na oczach reporterów, dziennikarzy i innych ludzi przy kręceniu filmu na biedrobloga Alyi zrobił coś czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Objął dziewczynę w stroju w kropki w talii, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował, nie w policzek, zrobił to tak naprawdę. Teraz to biedronka wiedziała, że nie jest w nim tak po prostu zakochana. Ona jest w nim szalenie zakochana na zabój po prostu. Choć w jej sercu pozostała dalej blizna po Adrienie, wiedziała, że chce być z Kotem. Może nawet wyjawi mu kim jest pod maską. Gdy odsunęli się od siebie poparzeli sobie głęboko w oczy. -Kocham cię Biedrąsiu. -powiedział cicho -A ja ciebie kocie. Przytuliła się do niego i nie wierząc dalej w to co się stało powiedziała tylko cicho -21 Wieża Eiffla kocie. i oddaliła się za pomocą swojego jojo. Ona -w domu cały dzień skakała po łóżku ze szczęścia, a nawet pozrywała plakaty Adriena ze ścian powieszając na nie zdjęcie z bloga Alyi, te na którym się całują. Zmieniła też tapetę na komputerze na tą samą grafikę. Teraz myślała jak mogła tyle czasu uganiać się za Adrienem który nigdy by nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, a już wcześniej mogła mieć kogoś tak cugownego jak ten dachowiec. Od dawna wiedziała, że jest w niej zakochany, ale teraz... nie wiedziała była tego pewna. Adrien właśnie wskoczył do pokoju przez okno i przemieniając się próbował wszystko przetworzyć pomimo marudzenia plaga o camembercie. Pocałował Biedronkę. Biedronka go kocha. Biedronka go kocha! BIEDRONKA GO KOCHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! A do tego pocałował ją!!!! To był zdecydowanie najlepszy dzień jego życia. ROZDZIAŁ 2 Marinette nie mogła się doczekać spotkania z Czarnym Kotem, zupełnie tak jak on. Wkońcu ma kogoś kto ją kocha i to z wzajemością. Nie oznacza to też, że zapomniała o Adrienie, jest on ukryty gdzieś na dnie jej serduszka, jest małą kropką której nieda się wymazać, jest jak rysa na szkle, plama na obrusie ma małe znaczenie, ale zostaje na zawsze, bo nawet Czarny Kot nie dokońca go zastąpi. Nikt tego nie zrobi, chociaż to Kota kocha najbardziej. Tak... ten dachowiec "ma to coś". Ciekawe kto krzje si pod maską? Pomimo iż była dopiero 20.30 popędziła na wieżę Eiffla i nie male się zdziwiła gdy zobaczyła Kota który już na nią czekał. -Cześć Kocie! -krzyknęła wesoło siadając a jednej z belek obok niego. -Witaj My Lady.-podał jej bukiet czerwonych róż. (Awww zaraz się rozpłynę dop.aut). -Nie musiałeś.... -uśmiechnęła się do niego. Patrzyli w gwiazdy w ciszy, która odziwo nie była krępująca, wręcz przeciwie dobrze im w swoim towarzystwie. Potem rozmawiali dużo o tym, że w internecie pełno jest o tym pocałunku, oraz po prostu o wszystkim i niczym. Nim się obejrzeli dochodziła 3 w nocy. Biedronka chciała już się zbierać, ale w ostatniej chwili kot złapał ją za ndgarstek. -Biedrąsiu, kiedy poznamy swoje prawdziwe tożsamości? Ja już dłużej nie mogę! Przecież jesteśmy razem i... ufasz mi prawda? -Kocie... oczywiście, że ci ufam. Ale... nie wiem czy jestem już gotowa. Obiecuję, że je poznamy w najbliższym czasie ale jeszcze nie teraz dobrze? -Rozumiem i będę czekał cierpliwie. Słowo kocura! -powiedział po czym zaśmiali się. Kilka miut potem pożegnali się i skacząc po dachach każdy udał się w swoją stronę. Marinette bardzo zdziwiła się widząc przez balkon w jej pokoju zapalone światło. Pewnie nie zgasiłam -pomyślała, po czym wskoczyła do pokoju i przemieniła się. Podniosła głowę i zorientowała się, że nie jest w pokoju sama, jej rodzice przypatrywali się jej z szokiem na twarzy. -Ma-Marinette? -Ups! ROZDZIAŁ 3 Okej wkopałam się -myślała fiołkowooka dziewczyna. Jak mogła być taka nieuważna? Takie myśli zaprzątały jej głowę. Co robić? Co robić? Myślała gorączkowo. -Ummmm... co tu robicie? -spytała spuszczając lekko głowę i robiąc minkę niewiniątka. -Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałaś córeczko? -spytała mama. -Ja to wszystko wyjaśnię! -z torebki wyskoczyła Tikki. -Aaaaaa!!!! Latający szczur!!!!!!! -krzyknęła mama dziewczyny, a ona zachichotała i przypomniała sobie swoją reakcję... Zamknęła Tiki w słoiku. -Spokojnie... to jest Tikki, moja kwami pomaga mi się przemienić w biedronkę za pomocą Miraculum -czyli magicznej biżuterii, w moim przypadku to kolczyki, a czarnego kota pierścien. -wytłumaczyła. Jeszcze długo rodzice rozmawiali z córką. Musiała im wyjaśnić dosłownie WSZYSTKO. Musiała nawet spowiadać się z tego co łączy ją i czrnego dachowca. No cóż takie życie. Potem wygoniła ich z pokoju, tłumacząc, że jest zmęczona i chce się położyć. Nastepnego dnia... Lekcje dłużyły się niemiłosiernie. Jednak na trzeciej lekcjii -Francuskim, nadeszło zbawienie dla Marinette. Najpierw było słychać pukanie, a potem do sali wszedł Mistrz Fu. -Przepraszam bardzo czy mógłbym zwolnić Marinette z lekcjii? -zapytał staruszek, a dziewczyna napotkała zdziwione spojrzenie Adriena. -A czy jest pan kimś z rodziny? -Jestem jej... dziadkiem. -No cóż dobrze. -odpowiedziała nauczycielka, a nastolatka zaciekawiona spakowała się i wyszła ze staruszkiem rzucając szybkie ,,Do widzenia,,. -Co się stało Mistrzu? -spytała fiołkowooka, gdy weszli do jego domu. Starzec usiadł na macie i zaczął mówić. -Biedronko, Władca Ciem rośnie w siłę, potrzebujecie kogoś do pomocy. Muszę oddać komuś Miraculum Volpiny. -podał mi pudełko. -napewno znasz kogoś idealnego na super bochatera. Nie zwlekaj, masz za zadanie przydzielić miraculum Volpiny. Wierzę, że dasz radę. Już wiedziała komu je da -Alya. Będzie idealna. -Już wiem komu je dam mistrzu. -Nie zwlekaj dziecko. Potem pożegnała się z Mistrzem Fu i wracając do domu zadzwoniła do Alyi której powiedziała przyszła do niej już teraz i, że to pilne. Niedługo po powrocie do domu przyszła do niej Alya. Poszły do pokoju fiołkowookiej. -Alya posłuchaj muszę ci coś dać. -podała jej pudełko z naszyjnikiem Volpiny. -Jejku jaki śliczny! Dzięki Mari!!! -Załóż go. Brunetka spełniła polecenie, a przed nią pojawiła się Lizzy -jej nowa kwami. -Aaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Robal!!!! Mari ratuj!!! A w tym czasie Marinette, kulała się ze śmiechu. -Tikki pokaż się. -zza dziewczyny wyleciało jej kwami. -Alya -zaczęłam -słuchaj to jest Lizzy twoja kwami -wskazała na małą lisio podobną istotkę -dzięki niej i temu naszyjnikowi będziesz mogła przemienić się w super bohaterkę Volpinę. Chcesz wiedzieć coś jeszcze? -Tak... skąd ty to wszystko wiesz i skąd wzięłaś ten naszyjnik. -spytała okularnica. -Heh... ymmm no bo tak się składa, że masz przed sobą biedronkę. Um... Niespodzianka?! ROZDZIAŁ 4 -CO?! Marinette? Jesteś biedronką???!!! Tak jak myślała musiała wszystko wyjaśnić swojej przyjaciółce. Wkońcu postanowiły wybrać się na patrol. Dwie, superbohaterki skakały po dachach wypatrując czarnego kota. Wkońcu jego też trzeba powiadomić o nowej super bohaterce. Wkońcu dziewczyny zobaczyły dachowca na wieży Eiffla. -Hej Kocie! -zawołała biedronka. -Cześć księżniczko. -oparł, ale gdy zobaczył obok ukochanej Volpinę, zaraz przyjął postawę bojową i posłał jej spojrzenie typu jak tylko coś jej zrobisz... '' -Powrót Volpiny? -mruknął. -Kocie spokojnie. To jest prawdziwa Volpina. Mistrz Fu kazał mi przydzielić komuś Miraculous lisa. No i jest lisia super bohaterka. Dachowiec zarumienił się odrobinkę i wyciągnął rękę do nowej. -Przepraszam za to. Mieliśmy już po prostu przygody z Volpiną. Czarny kot jestem. -Volpina. I nie przepraszaj Mar... znaczy biedronka mi już mówiła. -Znasz tożsamość biedronki?! -Tak. Czarny Kot zwrócił się do drugiej bohaterki. -Ona zna, a ja nie? Ej to nie sprawiedliwe! -Jak dam ci buziaka to się zamkniesz? -Może. Biedronka powoli do niego podeszła i go pocałowała. Po chwili spytała . -Na pewno chcesz wiedzieć. -Ymmm pomyślmy... TAK!!!! -Okej Volpina wie, to ty też masz prawo. Chodź w tamtą pustą uliczkę. Al... Znaczy Volpina idziesz z nami. Ty moją i tak znasz. -Jasne. Po chwili czarny kot szepnął granatowłosej na ucho. -Napewno można jej ufać biedrąsiu? Dziewczyna tylko pokiwała z uśmiechem głową. Nastoletni bohaterowie skierowali się w pustą, wcześniej wymienioną uliczkę. Serce chłopaka biło ze 2000 razy na minutę. No bo wkońcu już za chwilę pozna tożsamość swojej zamaskowanej ukochanej. Weszli w uliczkę. -Możesz pierwszy? -spytała biedronka. -Noooooo... ech okey. -Plagg, wsuń pazury. W uliczce rozbłysło światło. Po chwili w miejscu gdzie stał czarny kot stał Adrien. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało widząc zaskoczoną twarz ukochanej. Dziewczyna zachwiała się na chwilę, ale na szczęście jej ptzyjaciółka złapała ją od tyłu. -O mój boże.-tylko tyle dała radę z ciebie wykrztusić. Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho. -Okej. Teraz wy. Fiołkowooka spojrzała niepewnie na swoją przyjaciółkę, a ta pokiwała jedynie z uśmiechem głową. -Tikki, odkropkuj. -Lizzy, schowaj kitę. Ponownie w uliczce rozbłysło światło, by po chwili ustąpić miejsca już w normalnych postaciach Marinette i Alyi. -To właśnie prawdziwa ja. -uśmiechnęła się Marinette. 'ROZDZIAŁ 5 ''' Marinette nie wiedziała co ma myśleć w głowie powtarzało się cały czas to samo, wyjątkowe zdanie: "Adrien to Czarny Kot", nie wieżyła, że ci dwaj tak naprawdę to jedna osoba. Poprostu spełnienie marzeń!!! Chłopak natomiast jak zaczarowany wpatrywał się w granato-włosą i jej cudne fiołkowe oczy, które w tym momcie aż iskrzyły szczęściem, niepochamowaną radością, ale też miłością, w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Nastolatkowie stali i jak zaczarowani wpatrywali się w siebie. Ich twarze zaczęły się do siebie zbliżać... -Chcę Camembert! - tę magiczną chwilę przerwał Plagg, który domagał si ulubionego sera. -O mój boże! -krzyknęła Mari -Jaki słodziutki!!!! Te małe uszka i pyszczek! Słodziak! -Na początku jest słodki, ale potem... sama zobaczysz. -Eeee tam. -Nie wiem czemu,-zaczął blondyn - ale zawsze coś dziwnego podpowiadało mi że to ty jesteś biedronką, to było jak marzenie nie do ugaszenia. A ty jesteś moim marzeniem Mari. -W każdym oknie jest światło, a każde światło jest marzeniem którego nikt nie może zgasić, Adrien. ROZDZIAŁ 6 -Kocham cię. -A ja ciebie. Nastolatkowie stali przytuleni do siebie. Nikt nie mógł przerwać tej chwili, Volpina czyli Alya zrozumiała, że potrzebują trochę czasu dla siebie i skutecznie się zmyła. -Muszę już iść Mari, ojciec mnie zabije jak zaraz nie wrócę. -powiedział cicho. -Jasne idź. Przyjdziesz jutro po mie pójdziemy razem do szkoły. -Chętnie, będę o 7.50. Do jutra! -rzucił jeszcze na odchodne i po chwili już go nie było. -Pa kochanie. -szepnęła i sama udała się do domu. Gdy była już w swoim pokoju, zmęczona wskoczyła pod prysznic, ubrała piżamę i tego typu rzeczy. Około 23.40 sięgnęła po pamiętnik i apisała krótką notatkę z dzisiejszego dnia. "Drogi pamiętniczku, Dziś razem z Czarnym Kotem poznaliśmy swoje tożsamości. To był ADRIEN!!!! Ten cały czas. To on mnie podrywał na każdej misjii i próbował ze mną flirtować, a potem przy dziennikarzach pocałował mnie i wyznał miłość. TO BYŁ CAŁY CZAS ON! Dalej w to nie mogę uwierzyć. Twoja Marinette" Po tym położyła się spać, nieświadoma tego co ma się jutro zdarzyć.... Następnego dnia, już o 9.00 rano cała szkoła wiedziała, że Marinette i Adrien są parą. Wszyscy im gratulowali, oprócz Chloe, której ze złości i zazdrości, aż para wylatywała uszami. Niestety przed lekcją W-f Marinette oraz Adrien zapomnięli zdjąć biżuterię, a więc ta została zabrana przez nauczyciela przedmiotu. Zamartwiali się całą lekcję o miracula, bo co jeśli ktoś odkryje ich sekret? Podczas trwania lekcjii, znów kogoś opętała akuma, tym razem dziewczyna o długich białych włosach nazywała się IceLady. Uczniom kazano się schronić w klasach, Alya uciekła gdzieś się przemienić, a nasi biedronka i kot bez swoich miraculous byli zmuszeni podążyć za klasą do sali. Na końcu do klasy weszła Chloe z... ich miraculous w dłoni. -Pani kazała oddać te tandetne kolczyki i pierścień Adrienowi i Marinette. No, no, no nawet niezłe kolczyki, Marinette, gdzie kupiłaś? O nie to się wkopałam -pomyślała. Tylko ich nie zakładaj, tylko ich nie zakładaj modliła się w duchu dziewczyna. -Emmm... dostałam je. -Hmmm... ciekawe jak w nich będę wyglądać. Zanim granatowłosa zdążyła zareagowć, blondi założyła je. Marinette z ulgą ztwierdziła, że nic się nie stało. Założyła też miraculous Adriena -też nic. -Chloe oddaj nam je! -warknął zaniepokojony blondasek. W tej chwili karcili się w myślach za swoją nieuważność i martwili się o kwami czemu się nie pojawiły. Nastolatków zastanawiało też dlaczego blondynka nie otrzymała boskiej mocy. -A macie te tandetną biżuterię ja wolę złoto i platyn! -Chloe rzuciła im miraculous. Nie myśląc dokońca co robią, pod wpływem chwili założyli je. Kolczyki Marinette, chwilowo zaświeciły i stały się czerwone w czarne kropki i podobnie stało się z pierścieniem Adriena. Ich kwami dały pokaz. Fiołkowooka szepnęła do Adriena. -Prawda i tak by wyszła na jaw. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach